


Full of Surprises

by RPGwrites



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crafts, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites
Summary: When Kaidan comes home he finds Shepard making something. He find a new part of Shepard he didn't know that exists.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [ ladyamesindy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy). Prompt: Veteratorian: crafty; subtle for F!Shenko
> 
> Usually I don't do drabbles. I know I'm not good in it but today I thought I give it a try. This is unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes I made.

Kaidan kissed the love of his life on the cheeks as he got home. Before her was something made out of wood and some tiles of different colours. He frowned at the picture before him. 

He tried to figure it out, but for the life of him he couldn't. So he kept on frowning. 

Shepard chuckled and Kaidan just gave her a look that said everything. 

"You look like you're figuring the galaxy's most difficult puzzle."

Kaidan nodded. "That's what I am doing. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Like you're making something. Not sure what though."

Shepard shrugged, "Me neither. But I am making something."

Kaidan hummed. "Interesting. Since when do you do crafts?"

Shepard gave another shrugg, "I don't. But since taking two weeks off I have a lot of free time on my hands. So I decided to give it a shot."

"And?"

"I have to work very carefully to not make a mistake."

Kaidan smiled, "You're always full of surprises. Everyday I learn something new about you."

"That just makes life interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and say hi on [ Tumblr ](https://rpgwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
